Lisztomania
by 411-Get-A-Life
Summary: Nico went to the underworld for one night. One night, that's all. When he came back, the camp was different. Can he save everyone and find out who did this? NicoXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! And so another story has been added to the list of Percy Jackson. Let's see where this one goes, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. Except for mine. If I did, Nico would have had a girlfriend by the end of TLO. All credit goes to Rick!**

**Nico's Pov:**

Ah. Another day at camp half-blood. My favorite place in the world! I jumped out of bed and skipped over to my door, waving cheerfully to the beautiful mermaids sitting in my indoor hot tub. Percy knocked on my door and handed me a plate of chocolate chip muffins. I- WRONG.

This, sadly, is not how I wake up in the morning. I don't even _like _this place! You want to know how I woke up? Suit yourself.

Percy's an idiot. He came into my room and yelled in my ear, "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" too bad he didn't know I was already awake. Yeah, nightmares. I'm trying to get back to sleep after having one.

I shot up from my bed and punched his face. Percy grabbed his nose and said a bunch of not so nice words. I snickered. "Damn Nico! I was just getting you up for breakfast. You always sleep through it."

"Oh. Thanks." Usually I would go back to sleep, but Percy says he's tired of hearing me complaining about how hungry I am when I wake up.

You think Percy would at least have some coke on him or something.

"Just c'mon, let's go eat. There having bacon..." he taunted.

I gasped. "Bacon you say?"

Percy nodded. "Mmm-hmm. With eggs and pancakes and maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I asked eagerly.

"Maybe they might even have waffles." he taunted.

"And...you lost me. I hate waffles, remember?" Percy sighed. "Just get up, man. Chiron said there's going to be some announcements after breakfast. You need to hear." I groaned and kicked him out so I could get dressed.

You know, I should come to breakfast more often. They made gooood bacon.

Chiron actually did have an announcement. I don't think it was worth getting up for though. Just that capture the flag was moved to Thursday instead of Friday. Maybe I can sneak back to bed...

"Nico, I need to talk to you and Percy." I groaned, "Look, I didn't make that dent in that canoe, okay?"

"That's not what I was talking about." Chiron said. "Oh. Well, regard what I just said then. What's up?"

"You and Percy have to go find Grover, he went to get a half-blood weeks ago. But I got a message saying that the child was...resisting."

"So where's the kid?" Percy asked.

"Georgia. Savannah, Georgia." he said. "What's the problem? What do you mean by resisting?" I asked.

"She's just a little troublesome. Grover needs your help getting her to camp." he said.

"Monsters?" Percy asked.

"No. Her mother isn't that powerful. Powerful enough to need to be at camp though. Like I said, she's resisting." Chiron explained.

"I don't get it." Percy sighed. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "He means she doesn't want to leave." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I know that! I don't get why Grover needs our help. What is she 10?" Percy asked.

"12. 13 next week. That's kind of why we need her to get to camp. Before monsters realize she's a half-blood. Maybe you can see why Grover needs your help when you get there." I kinda drifted off from the conversation. It was getting boring. Wait a second! Savannah is near the beach! Well, kinda.

In all my excitement I yelled out, "Woo! We're going to the beach!" right in the middle of their conversation. Percy and Chiron looked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. No, I did not blush. _Guys _don't blush. "Sorry." I mumbled. "No. Your not going to the beach. Well, I guess it depends on where she is right now. But that's not important. Annabeth has the address from Grover. She's driving. Go pack your stuff. I'm sorry it's a bit of a short notice. It's not like you were doing anything anyways." He said. Well, _I _had plans. I was going to bed. But I guess I can't do that anymore. Knowing Annabeth, she'll talk the entire time.

30 minutes later, the 3 of us were piled into the van... and arguing. Annabeth and Percy were trying to figure out the fasts route to Georgia. "Nico can't you just shadow travel us there?" Annabeth asked.

"No." I said simply. Half the reason was because I didn't want to give the effort. The other half was because I just couldn't. End of story.

Miraculously, I did fall asleep after a couple hours. But, alas. I had more nightmares. I really need to get over this.

We stopped for food and ended up spending _all_ of the money by accident. Who sent Percy into Burger King? Sometimes I question Annabeth's wisdom. We had to save half of the food for later. So all I got to eat were my fries! There's a burger in that backpack! And I want it! Ok, getting off topic.

I fell asleep again. More nightmares, this was getting annoying.

It was really late when we got to the beach. I wonder if she'll be hot. I hope she's a beach bunny. She'll be a NicoFanGirl real quick and then it'll be like putty in my hands. Oh yeah.

Grover came around from the other side of the dunes. He was panting. I snickered. He couldn't take a girl. "She's over here. C'mon." Percy and I followed him back the way he came. There was a girl sitting on the beach next to the waves. Sipping coke, I'm jealous.

Grover put his hands up and said slowly, "It's okay. We're just taking you to camp. You'll be safe there. It's for people like you."

The girl threw her coke at us and yelled, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Percy joined in too. "Your a half-blood," he explained. "You have to come with us."

"Your all mental! Get away from me!" she screamed. Grover sighed and shook his head, "I didn't want to have to do this. But you leave me no choice..." He took off his pants. The girls eyes widened.

You know, usually, if all the explaining didn't work, showing the fury legs would get them to crack. This time though, I think it made her worse. She screamed bloody murder.

"Cops! There's mental goat mutants on the beach!" She ran up to Grover and started pushing him. "Get away get away get away!" I sighed.

"I'm so tired of this." So using my cleverness, I snuck up behind the screaming girl who I don't know the name of and grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed, "Get off me creepy goth kid!" That was insulting. She even tried to bite my hands!

Percy grabbed her feet and Grover held her hands. When we finally got her restrained, Grover said in a soft voice, "Are you going to listen now?"

She sighed, "Do I have a choice?" We laughed. So Grover gave a boring speech about the whole greek god thing, and my arms were getting tired. I did the gentlemen thing, I dropped her on her butt.

She growled at me and said, "Look, I already know about that stuff. You didn't need to tell me. I've know since I was 5. I just...didn't know what Satyrs looked like, that's all." Well that was a waste of time.

"What's your name, kid?" I said. "I'm not a freaking kid! I'm almost taller than you!" she spat.

"Fine. Your not a kid. What's your name?" I asked. She didn't answer. She got up and brushed the sand off her butt. The girl sighed and said, "Be right back." she ran off into the dunes and came back shortly with a backpack.

She followed us back to the van and immediately hated Annabeth. Mostly because she was annoying her with questions.

"What's your name?" no answer.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" she said yes. Annabeth was suspecting her to tell her. But she didn't.

"Can you tell me?" Annabeth said after a long pause. "Nope." the girl said, popping the 'p'.

"What happened to your mortal parent?" Annabeth asked. "Never heard from him." she said.

"Are you homeless?" Annabeth asked. The girl kicked the back of Annabeth's chair and said, "Mind your business!" The girl pulled an Ipod out of her bag. "Where did you get that?" Annabeth asked.

The girl paused. "...a store."

"How did you get songs?" the girl shrugged, "I know a guy." She fell asleep after that. I was planning to follow suit soon.

"I found her alone on the beach after I got here a week ago. I was planning to look through the school, but I picked up her scent instead. Chiron knew she was here and told me to get her. Wouldn't tell me anything about her past though. I don't even know who her mom is. It's not big three powerful though. More like minor-goddess. But her scent is a little bitter, plus she's not very inconspicuous. Monsters would have killed her as soon as she turned 13." Grover explained to Annabeth. I wonder what he means by bitter scent. Probably because she's so crabby.

I didn't know I had fallen to sleep until I woke up. Hey, no nightmares! We were in the back of a McDonalds. Grover, Percy and Annabeth were arguing about...something.

"What are you guys yelling about?" I said.

"Percy and Grover ate all the food while you, me and the girl were sleeping." Annabeth spat. "I knew I shouldn't have let Percy drive."

"You did WHAT?" he ate my burger! I was maybe gonna eat that!

"Sorry." Percy and Grover mumbled. The girl finally woke up after all the yelling. "What's up?" she yawned.

"They ate all the food." I said. She raised her eyebrows, "So?"

"So, we don't have any money left." Annabeth said. The girl stared at the McDonalds. She sighed, "Alright, what do you guy want?" she asked.

"Huh?" Grover said.

"Requests? What do you want to eat? C'mon I don't have all day." she said. We told her in confusion then she opened up her backpack and pulled out a wig and some makeup. "What are you doing?" Percy asked as she did her face. She opened the door and got out of the van, "Getting food." she said.

We watched her as she went inside the restaurant. Through the windows we could see her order. The cashier pushed buttons and held out her hand. The girl took the food and ran.

Of course they tried to stop her, but I don't think they were very prepared. It's not everyday a McDonalds gets robbed. She hopped back into the van and said, "Drive."

She pulled off the wig and wiped the make up off her face. "Why couldn't you just use the drive through. It would have been easier." Percy said as we were getting on the highway.

"This way they don't know what we look like or what are car looks like." she said through a mouthful of food. I ate my burger in peace. So greasy...

After about 7 hours Grover and Annabeth were arguing again. Grover wanted to crash for the night but Annabeth said we didn't have any money left. Percy was surprisingly sleeping the whole time. Annabeth was driving, Grover was shotgun, I was sitting on the left side, the girl on the right. Percy's head was against the new girls shoulder. She looked as pissed as hell.

She started banging her head against the glass. She kept her head there for a second and looked out the window. We were next to a beach because Annabeth thought it would be easier to stay on the coast. "Kill me now." I heard her mumble. "That can be arranged." I said. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

"You know, you never did tell me your name." I said.

"I'm not planning to." she said. Why can't she just tell me her name? I'm tired of calling her _she_. You know what? I'm just gonna call her new girl.

After a little while New Girl yelled, "Pull over!" Annabeth protested at first but then she did. There was a trailer sitting on the beach with some lawn chairs outside of it and a couple of men barbequing. It made my mouth water. New Girl got out of the car and smiled. "Hey Sam! Long time no see." she said. "Sweetheart! We missed you!" the guy at the barbeque said, who I assumed was Sam. His voice was gruff. "Who are your friends?" he asked. New Girl stared into his eyes for a brief second and Sam said, "Damn!" like it explained everything. The men looked normal. They were all really pale with creepy eyes. They all had black spots on there clothes. New Girl looked like them too. She had shaggy reddish-brown hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. Like the men, she had black spots on her clothing. Apart of her shirt looked like it had been ripped off from the bottom and her face looked oily.

New Girl went into the trailer and got a lawn chair for herself and told Sam, "We're gonna need a place to stay tonight, Sam. Know of any? Btw we're broke, and I'm guessing we're almost out of gas. Is it alright if we take some from your stash?"

"You know where it is. Help yourself. Your in luck, sweetheart. Marcus got a couple tents." Sam said. He tossed her a rag that looked like a torn shirt and New Girl wiped her face with it. By now it was getting really awkward for Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I. One of the guys got up and said, "I'll get the tents." I assumed him to be Marcus.

New Girl came up to us and said, "Okay, we're crashing here for the night. You might want to call Chiron. I have business to take care of so don't bother me. Got it?" she said, getting up in my face at the last part. I feel offended.

"So where were you Sweetheart? Haven't heard from you since last 4th of July." Marcus asked, coming out of the trailer with 2 tents. Wait, 2? Crap.

"I was...around." New Girl said. "I need to borrow a couple of your lighters. Mine are out. Can I use you computer, too?"

"Sure, Sweetheart. Why don't you get some paper plates from inside the trailer. Dinners almost ready." She went inside and we started setting up the tents. Damn. I'm going to have to share with New Girl. Aren't I? I asked. "Well what do you expect?" said Percy. He pulled Annabeth in close and she blushed. I made fake gagging sounds behind their backs.

That night was awkward. I could hear New Girl's breathing, but I knew she wasn't asleep. I asked her questions. She punched my side and told me to shut up. How nice. Grover got punched too, I laughed.

The whole morning was a blur. I don't even remember what I ate for breakfast. We had to hurry back to camp. I fell asleep and so did New Girl. When I woke up, we were at camp and New Girl's head was on my shoulder. She looked...nicer when she was asleep. I slid out from underneath her and let her sleep a little more. That way when she woke up she wouldn't punch me in the face.

Percy woke New Girl up and she growled at him and shoved him off. I went back to my cabin while Grover, Percy, and Annabeth took care of the orientation thing. That's how it worked around here. Even though I helped or did most of the work, I gave my credit to Percy. Aren't I nice? Example: the war. Yep, I got absolutely no credit. For a bit people at camp were proud of me. But that faded quickly.

When I got to my cabin, Allison, an Aphrodite girl was waiting for me. Ugh. She jumped at me and squealed "Nico!" I pushed her off me and growled, "Get out of my cabin."

She pouted, "But Nico-"

"Out!" I pointed to the door. She left, completely ruining my mood. I hate fangirls. Most of them are in the Aphrodite cabin. It's not like their not hot or anything, but you get tired of them being all flirty and acting like total sluts. Its annoying.

I skipped dinner and fell asleep. During my dream I heard loud noises, banging. I opened my eyes and went to my door. Percy was there, he was panting. "Dude, C'mon. You gotta get out of here!" he pulled me out of my cabin and led me to a cabin across from me. It was on fire. New Girl was standing in front of it, glaring.

**Yeah. You know what to do. Review. Story alert. Tell me if this sounds okay. This chapter was a little long, but I assure you, your gonna get her name. Eventually. I have to keep writing it on my arm so I don't forget. Ok. BYE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank everyone who read and story alerted or favorited! I have most of the plot on this story planned out so the chapters are going to come fast. That's good for me too, means I don't get that much writers block. I know last chapter was a little slow. I know it was long. But im not good at starting storys. **

**Still Nico's Pov:**

"Who did this?" I asked incredulously. New Girl turned to me with a look of confusion, like she didn't know I was there. "I did." she said. My eyes widened. She burned down her own cabin on _purpose?_ Chiron was soon here with naiads. Them and Percy helped put out the fire. Chiron was yelling at New Girl. She glared at him the whole time and said, "Does this mean I can go now?"

"No. We'll put you in a different cabin. One that doesn't burn." Chiron said. Uh-oh. "Normally the camp rules say a boy and girl can't be left alone in a cabin, but I think I'll let this one slide. You'll be staying in Nico's cabin. It's made of solid obsidian, try to burn that. Nico, go ahead and show her to your cabin." he said.

New Girl glared at me. "Are you sure there's no other cabin she can stay in?" I asked. Chiron shook his head. I sighed and led New Girl back to my, excuse me, _our, _cabin. "Why did you burn down your own cabin?" I asked.

"I was bored." she shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. We climbed into our beds, I was pretty uncomfortable. She was making the room tense. I could feel anger rolling off of her. We lay in silence as I listened to her breathing. Just like the night before, I knew she wasn't asleep.

"Who was your father?" I heard her ask. Her voice was soft, unlike how angry she seemed. Almost like she was trying to control herself.

"Hades." I said. "Who was your mother?"

"Nemesis. I don't have any brothers or sisters. Sometimes I wish I did." New Girl said.

"I know the feeling. But then I remind myself I'm better off alone." I whispered. "Me too." she said.

"You know, you did have a brother." I whispered. A light flicked on, I turned around to face her. She was holding a lighter out in front of her. "I had a brother?" she asked. I nodded. "What happened to him?"

"He died. Fighting along side Kronos, he wasn't the nicest kid here. I didn't know him that well." I said. New Girl nodded and her light flicked off. I turned around again and tried to get some sleep.

But I couldn't. I kept hearing things. Almost like... I opened my eyes. Every time I heard a _flick!_ The room filled with light. I turned around and looked at New Girl. She would flick her lighter and hold it up to things, her bed, the nightstand, the floor. I sighed.

She held the lighter up to her pillow and I caught a glimpse of her face. Tears were streaming down it. The light went out quickly as she saw me looking at her. She screamed in protest, "Why doesn't this place burn!" I heard something hit the wall next to me, must be her lighter.

I sighed, "Chiron already told you, solid obsidian." She asked, "Even the pillow?"

"I don't know how the pillow's not burning. Must be under a spell or something that way the greek fire outside doesn't destroy the place." I said.

"How annoying." she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, New Girl." I whispered as sleep overcame me.

The nightmares came back. Do you want to know what this one was about? Camp Rock. I know, right? It was of Demi Lavato and Joe in the canoe. Paddling and paddling without going anywhere. Don't ask me how I know about this scene from Camp Rock. Have you ever felt like this? That feeling where, no matter how hard you tried, it doesn't get anywhere? Like your going in circles. I've felt like this.

Joe and Demi leaned in for a kiss. Ew. I woke up before there lips met, thank gods. What was the point of that dream anyways?

I looked over to the bed next to me. No New Girl. She probably left for breakfast already. I left my cabin after getting dressed and followed the crowd to the dining pavilion. I got my food and waited to scrape it into the fire. I saw New Girl ahead of me, she scraped a portion of her food into the fire and a symbol appeared over her head. Everyone looked up to see who it was, but since this happened everyday now, nobody cared. New Girl looked up and glared at the symbol. She swiped it away from her hand and stomped off to my table. I don't know why she was sitting at my table, but it was okay with me. I did the same and sat across from her.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" she asked. Just like last night, her voice was soft. Maybe she wasn't mad, she just looked like she was. Or maybe she just didn't want to take it out on anybody. "Yeah. That's fine." I said.

People looked at us. Probably talking about her burned down cabin. Those who didn't know about it saw the ash as they came to breakfast. We ate in silence until she asked me, "What was his name? My brother, I mean."

"Ethan." I said. She looked down at her food in thought. "What's your name?" I asked for the 2nd time.

"It's embarrassing." she whined. "Tell me!" I said.

"You'll laugh!" she said.

"I won't laugh!" She sighed and mumbled something I couldn't make out. "What was that?" I asked.

"Kaleidoscope." she grumbled.

"C'mon. That can't possibly your name." I said, trying to hold back my laugh.

"It is! My dad was a nut job!" she yelled. "Okay jeez. Quiet down." I laughed. She laughed with me. It was a nice laugh.

"So, what happened to your dad, if you were living by yourself?" I asked. "Like I said, he was a nut job," she said as she pick through her eggs. "He didn't know what to do with me so he left me on the door step of some orphanage. But he made sure to name me Kaleidoscope before he did that. How stupid is that?" I nodded.

"The orphanage was like school." Kaleidoscope continued. "There were cliques and you could tell who was popular. All the little kids looked up to the big kids. We were afraid of some of them. I was only 4 when I got a hold of my first lighter. The caretaker left me alone for a second and by accident I burned the place down. That's when Sam found me. He taught me everything. He was like a father to me."

I didn't say anything. It seemed like she was on the verge of crying and I was afraid that if I said the wrong thing she would either kick my ass or burst into tears.

Breakfast ended and I took Kaleidoscope to Chiron to get her schedule. I didn't see her at all after that, except for meals. It seems she adopted my table, which I was totally cool with. She was like a little sister. The only time I saw her after dinner was when her and Clarisse were fighting. Clarisse held her upside down by her ankle and she smiled and waved at me. I waved back and watched as she took hold of Clarisse's ankle and flipped her over.

That night, she didn't come to my cabin for bed. At first I didn't care, but then I got worried. What if Clarisse killed her? Okay, I'm exaggerating. But it's possible. I looked around camp while trying to stay away from harpies. I gave up after a while and decided that she was probably already back in our cabin. I headed back using Hestia's fire to guide me back to the cabins. But there was somebody else with her. I walked up to Hestia's fire and saw Kaleidoscope. She was sitting with Hestia watching the fire.

Hestia saw me and I bowed, "Lady Hestia."

"Sit, Nico." she said. I sat. "Do you know how worried I was?" I asked Kaleidoscope. She shrugged, "Sorry."

And that was it. Silence passed over us as I waited for her to get up so we could go back to our cabin. Hestia didn't speak. Neither did Kaleidoscope. We sat there for hours. I don't know how she could just watch it. Didn't they say if you watched fire for an entire night, you would go crazy? Maybe I've been watching to much Spongebob.

Kaleidoscope fell asleep and I figured I should take her back now. "Goodnight, Lady Hestia." I whispered.

I tried to put her back in her own bed but she wouldn't let me. "No," she mumbled while clutching my shirt. "Stay with me" I tried to pry her fingers off my shoulder but she wouldn't budge. I sighed and climbed into her bed. Her breathing eventually put me to sleep.

_Hades voice boomed through his throne room, "Don't become attached, my son. She is dangerous." Is this a dream? Yeah, this was a dream. I looked over to Hades and watched in awe as he stood up and announced, "Come to the Underworld tomorrow, my son. Be away from this girl while you can." _

"_But-" I started. _

"_No buts! If you don't come by your own will I will bring you by force!" he raged. _

"_Yes, father." _

**Yay! New chapter! Please tell me how I did and review! Cough. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Chapter... 3! Yeah. **

**Kaleidoscope's Pov-**

Hestia was so nice. She told me story's about when the world was young. She told me about fire, how it's not just used for destruction and harm. I ended up falling asleep next to Hestia and Nico, but when I woke up, I was in my cabin. Hestia must have brought me here. Or maybe Nico.

I didn't see Nico at breakfast, and I didn't find him at the sword arena. Don't tell anyone, but when Nico has sword training, I spy on him. Shh! He wasn't at lunch either, and I was starting to get worried.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she said. We were in archery, I had it with the Athena cabin.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth put down her bow and paused. A look of confusion crossed her face. "I don't know." she finally said. "But he's probably in the Underworld or something." I nodded.

Dinner was...different. "Listen up!" Mr. D yelled. "This little brat has an announcement!" We all turned our heads to face the front.

It was a girl from the Hecate cabin. She couldn't be more than 11. She spoke up, chanting words in ancient Greek. What's going on? For once, I couldn't understand the Greek. Blue smoke started filling the air, and a wave of anger passed over me. "No wait! Alyssa! Stop! What are you doing!" I heard Chiron yell.

Starting from the front, where the girl was standing, everyone passed out. I was sitting at Nico's table and in the back. Soon though, blackness consumed me.

**Nico's Pov-**

What a waste. Dad insists me to come to the Underworld and once I get there he locks me in the dungeon the whole time. After 6 hours I was completely bored and starving. I mean, there's not much to do in a dungeon except to scratch things on the cement.

I heard the door creak open and I looked up. It was Dad. "Go home now, son." he said. I stared at him like he was crazy but I didn't want him to kill me so I bowed and said, "Yes Father."

I got back at camp just past curfew, so I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to get something to eat. I carefully walked through the cabin making sure to stay underneath the shadows. Kaleidoscope was in bed with her back turned to me.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

"I am now." she murmured. "How come you didn't tell me you were leaving?" she spat. Jeez, cranky. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" she yelled. "Now shut up so I can sleep!" What was her problem? I climbed into bed and just brushed it off, she was probably tired.

I awoke to another empty cabin. She must be an early riser. I walked to breakfast with everyone else, but something was different. The dryads weren't bringing any food like they usually did. Some of the campers were yelling at the dryads about this. I got up and tapped one of their shoulders.

"Um excuse me." I said.

"What?" the dryad snapped. Woah, Jeez what's her problem?

"Sorry to be rude, but, where's the food?" I said in the nicest way possible.

"Get it yourself!" she yelled and stalked off.

So we didn't eat.

Activities were different too. The senior campers refused to teach us. Called us, 'sissy baby's.' Most of those 'sissy baby's' ended up attacking those senior campers. After about 4 hours of this, I gave up and went to my cabin. Kaleidoscope was there, and just like everyone else, she seemed just as cranky...if not more.

"What's your problem today?" I said said after she snapped at me.

"I don't have a problem!" she yelled, then punched me. Something was wrong here. Why were the campers acting like this? Is this what Hades was talking about?

I decided to investigate. I exited my cabin and walked around the camp, seeing if everyone was in a 'bad mood.' Pretty much everyone was. The Aphrodite campers were all bitch fighting over Justin Beiber, Percy and Annabeth seemed to be broken up, and the Ares kids were just even more dangerous.

I sighed and sat down on the nearest bench. Why does this always happen to me?

A Hecate girl came up and sat down next to me. "I'll leave if you want me to." I said.

"No, no. That's fine." she said with a wave of her hand. She seemed...nice enough.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alyssa."

**Sorry it's a little short. Oh my god, look! There's a cute little review button down there! I bet it's so lonely... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there people who still have this story under story alert, thank you for actually having faith in me! Well I'm going to try to see if I remember the plot I had written down for this really old story. I lost my notebook and pretty much the entire outline I had for this. I'm creating a new one. You know, I have actually tried to update this numerous times, I would see it saved, read it, forget what I was even talking about, then delete it. Maybe this time it will actually get put up, yeah? **

"So Alyssa, have you noticed the whole camp is acting like a bitch on her period?" Nico asked.

"Yep." she said, blowing hair out of her face.

"Know what happened yesterday?"

"You don't?" she asked. Her eyes were wide.

"No, I was visiting my dad." Nico said. Alyssa was confused for a second then she looked angry.

"You aren't supposed to leave camp without permission, Nico." she growled.

"Yeah? Well I guess I didn't get the memo. Anyways, what happened?"

Alyssa was fighting herself inside. Her plan was going great! Now she had one free thinker? This ruins her whole plan! She kept herself together though, best not to draw suspicion. "I don't know. I was in my cabin all day, trying to perfect my levitation." Alyssa smiled to herself. She had mastered levitation when she was 8. But he didn't know that. "After dinner everybody came back to my cabin and started screaming at each other."

"What about before dinner?" Nico asked.

"They were fine." she said. Nico sighed and stood up, "I'm going to find Chiron."

"Good luck!" Alyssa smiled and waved as he left.

**Nico's Pov:**

I went to the Big House and knocked on the door. Nobody answers so i walked in anyways. I felt like an idiot wondering around and calling Chiron's name with no prevail. The I found a schedule on the fridge, right now he is supposed to be in the Big House. Where was he? Right next to Chiron's there was Mr. D's schedule, which was the same as Chiron's.

This was stupid. I left the Big House and found a water hose. I sprayed it and was able to finally reach my dad.

"Father, I need to ask you something." I said politely.

"What is it son?" he sighed.

"Why did you keep me in that dungeon?" I asked.

"Oh no reason." he said.

"Dad. Was it to protect me?"

"Protect you from what?" I knew he was acting oblivious on purpose.

"Look Dad, everyone act camp is acting like a complete douche. And I know it's not because all of a sudden Mr. D took away gay rights. I _know _something happened while I was gone." I explained, growling.

"Son," Hades became serious. "Something dark is approaching. I can't tell you what, because I don't really know for sure. Whatever it is though its somehow gotten into the camp and influenced your friends. I knew it was happening, so I brought you here to keep you away from it. I'm sorry Nico, but you'll have to figure it out on your own."

**Alyssa's Pov:**

I watched from afar as Nico talked to Hades via Iris message. Hades would tell him, if he hadn't already. I quickly chanted in Greek into my hand. The message was fading. I saw looks of confusion cross Nico's face. I was glad but I wasn't done. Disrupting an IM was hard, first I had to get past Iris' 'security' and even then, Gods seemed to have this special aura about them that made it hard to disrupt a message that a God was using. Half-bloods were much easier.

I sighed from exhaustion as the message faded completely. I could only hope Hades hadn't said anything important to that little freak.

**Nico's Pov:**

I don't understand why my message faded. I had a great connection and everything. Maybe Iris was being bitchy today too.

I went to find Kaleidoscope, she was in our cabin with an etch-a-sketch.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, trying not to get her angry again.

"I'm etch-a-sketchin' here, Nico." she didn't sound happy.

"I see. So what happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said. Something was wrong, her eyes went blank and she looked almost robotic.

"No. Something happened. Tell me." I pursued.

"Nothing happened! I don't remember anything important!" she argued.

"Try. Try really hard Kaleidoscope. _What happened at dinner?_"

"I don't know!" She yelled, covering her ears with her hands, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't remember Nico! Stop asking!"

"Calm down, ok?" I pushed her shoulders back so she would look at me. "Close your eyes. Do you remember going to dinner?" I asked slowly, calmly. Kaleidoscope was breathing hard, almost crying, but I had to get this out of her.

"Y-yes." she answered.

"Ok. What happened first at dinner?"

"Um...I was talking to Annabeth...and a girl had an announcement." she said.

"Who was the girl?" I asked. She closed her eyes tighter, "I-I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"No, no. That's alright. It's not that important." that was a lie. But I didn't want to scare her anymore. "What did the girl say?"

"She-she was talking in Greek...and I remember how I couldn't understand her. There was blue smoke and then..." she paused.

"What happened then Kaleidoscope?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I don't remember! I'm sorry!" tears started running down her face. "No it's alright! Please don't cry! Don't cry!"

"My head hurts so much." she mumbled.

"Why don't you sleep? I can take care of the rest." I said. She nodded and I left our cabin. I decided to go find Alyssa, she was in the Hecate cabin right? Maybe she could fix Kaleidoscope's memory. I walked to the Hecate cabin, before I even knocked on the door I could here screaming on the other side. Must be her siblings. I quickly banged a bit so they would hear. The screaming stopped and her brother opened the door. He was glaring and his hair was messed up a lot. I probably interrupted a fight.

"Uh is Alyssa here?" I asked, feeling like a five year old kid asking his neighbor to come out and play. Her brother rolled his eyes and called Alyssa. She showed up and smiled.

"I need your help." I said. Alyssa's eyes showed worry and I mentally puked. I really hoped she wasn't turning into a Nico fangirl. I really needed her help and I didn't need her drooling all over me while I'm trying to save camp.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you think you would be able to fix somebody's memory?" I asked.

"Of course! But if you're asking if I could fix the whole camps, that might be a problem." she said.

"No, no. Just one person's." I explained.

"Alright, lead me to them. I could do it right now, if you want. I have time." she smiled again. She followed me to my cabin where Kaleidoscope was still asleep. "Alright, how do you do this?" I whispered.

"She has to be still, and I need to be able to see her face. She won't know what's happening, so strapping her to a chair is usually helpful." Alyssa said. I nodded and pulled a chair from my desk, I grabbed some rope from underneath the bed and handed it to Alyssa. I prayed to the Gods that Kaleidoscope was a really heavy sleeper as I gently lifted her up and set her into the chair. Alyssa handed me the rope, while I tied the final not, she stirred. I jumped back and held my breath.  
"Nico?" Kaleidoscope turned her head to me. "W-what are you doing?"

"Nice of you to join us sweetheart." I tried to play this off as normal. But I couldn't fool her. She trembled in fear. And I tried to explain what we were about to do, "This is Alyssa, she's going to help you, alright?"

"N-no, she...I remember her..she.." her eyes went blank again. I pitied her for a second. "You'll remember her soon, she'll fix it." I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

I heard a big crack behind me. I turning around to see Alyssa with a roll of duct tape. "Ok sweetie, your gonna need to relax for a while, k? It's just going to feel like your having a day dream. Lots of memories are probably going to come back to you all at once, ok? I'm going to try to channel the one from yesterday. Relax." She put duct tape across her mouth and Kaleidoscope squirmed at her touch.

"What's the duct tape for then?" I asked.

"It helps to keep her focused. Don't worry." Alyssa said.

She sat down in front of Kaleidoscope and closed her eyes. Kaleidoscope's eyes went wide and she panicked. Alyssa started chanting in Greek, and Kaleidoscope screamed.

**Well I think I'll leave you there because it's late and I have an exam tomorrow. I promise this story will get completed. Soon. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the mass of emails and alerts from fanfiction when I opened up my email :) It reminds me how much I loved writing. I didn't think anybody was still keeping track of this story, since I updated it last April. Sorry, I'm over at somebody's house everyday over the summer so there's not much time to write. Even though I really want to :) hopefully I could just get into the habit of writing more fanfiction then I read, like I used to. On with the story!**

**Kaleidoscope's Pov:**

I waited while Alyssa duck taped my mouth and chanted the spell. I could feel pain spreading through my body, every muscle ached. In my head I saw flashed of people I knew, people that worked at the orphanage I briefly stayed in, Sam, Nico, Annabeth, kids that would play on the beaches of Georgia, then it all faded.

All I could see, all I could think about, was Alyssa. The cabin around me broke away and I could no longer focus on anything else besides her. She was done chanting now and the pain lessened.

"_Don't scream." _Alyssa said. But as I watched, her mouth wasn't moving, she was speaking to me inside my mind. _"Even though all we can see is each other, Nico can see us. So don't scream." _I nodded slowly.

"_Now what I'm about to do might kill you if you fight it, or if you try to release yourself from it at any given time. Even after I unbound you, you will still be under the spell, only I can release you from it." _Alyssa spoke slowly. _"Are you ready?"_ she asked. I nodded again. Alyssa smiled and placed her index finder on my forehead, outside my body I heard her mumble more spells in greek. He eyes closed and despite my resistance so did mine.

"_Obey." _She commanded. My eyes shot open as I lost control to breathe, think, or move. _"You will help me. You will work for Hecate. You will fight along side us to destroy this camp. You will obey. You answer to me." _I felt my chest ache from loss of breath, my eyes opened and Alyssa stepped back.

"_Sleep." _ Then I was consumed by black.

**Nico's Pov:**

I watched as Kaleidoscope fell asleep in the chair. "She'll be asleep for about 24 hours, the spell took a lot out of her. But I was able to find the right memory." Alyssa smiled.

"Cool. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. I couldn't see the memories myself. It's like a filing cabinet, you know? I can see what the memories are but I can't see them myself. Just wait until she wakes up, it shouldn't be too long." Alyssa said.

"Well okay then. Bye." I said as she left the cabin. "Bye Nico." then she left.

I untied Kaleidoscope from the chair and set her back into her bed. I quickly ripped off the duct tape from her mouth and watched to see if she would wake up. She didn't. I sighed and decided it would be a good idea to get some rest too.

**Alyssa's Pov:**

I ran back to the Hecate cabin feeling very accomplished. I couldn't wait to tell Mom about what I did, she would be so proud. I unlocked the cabin and my brothers were fighting again, my sisters were teaching my two youngest brothers a simple torture spell. "Out!" I screamed. "Get out! I have to call Mom!" my siblings glared but I was the oldest so they listened and waited outside.

I made the Iris Message and Hecate answered looking pissed as usual. "What is it, Alyssa?" she asked.

"There was a slip up. One boy wasn't in the camp while the spell took place. He's suspicious." I cringed as my mother's eyes widened. "A slip up! Who was it?"

"The son of Hades, mother." I said.

"Great! That's just great! Somebody of that sort of power had to be the slip up! Why couldn't it be one of those daughters of Aphrodite or something? They couldn't figure out shit."

"Yeah...He's been watching a daughter of Eris."

"Eris? I haven't heard from her in a while. I didn't know she had any children. Maybe we could use her..." Mom said.

"Yeah. So he tried asked her what she remembered from the dinner, but she couldn't remember anything so he came to me to try to get her memory back. But instead I put her under a slave spell. I figured it would be good to have somebody close to the boy under the spell. It might detract him." I explained.

"Good job, Alyssa. Maybe you could use the girl to kill that son of Hades!" She laughed and I tried to play along. "Yeah...So what now?" I asked.

"Round up some more slaves, I'm busy getting monsters, the attack shouldn't be for at least two days." she said.

"Ok Mother." I watched as the connection started to fade.

"Oh and no more slip ups dear! Why don't you practice some more like your sisters are?" I heard her laugh then she was gone.

Soon my mother would be proud of me. In two days I will have control over the entire camp half-blood and a batch of slaves after wards. The monsters will burn the camp to the ground, then with the half-bloods we will convert them all to slaves to turn on Olympus.

**Yeah, sorry you had to find out about Kaleidoscope's mother like that, but I figured it wouldn't be too important until later. I'm trying not to switch Pov's too much because it kind of looks like that first story I did. But not as bad. Review?**


End file.
